


please stop.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shiratorizawa, idk how to tag, their coach sucks, this is my first fic dont judge, ushy gushy and tendo are good senpais, you should have not came to shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goshiki Tsutomu's secret gets revealed, and he's glad it did.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	please stop.

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags first!!!  
> hi! this is my first fic in the haikyuu fandom, and my first fic in a while overall. english is not my first language so have some understandings if i make any mistakes, i'm trying my best. i know this is kinda disturbing but expect more fluff later on. i would appreciate any comments or kudos!  
> also comment down any requests you have! (try to be as precise as possible, it'll make things easier for me).

Goshiki thought that coming to Shiratorizawa was the best decision of his life. It was everything he dreamed of, or so he hoped.

It all started a month in his first year. The coach asked him to stay after practice because he "needed some help with putting the volleyballs away". Goshiki didn't think of anything, after all it was friday and the coach was tired and didn't want to disturb the older students.

Everything became suspicious when the coach lead him to the storage room they didn't use that much.

_We don't keep the volleyballs here._

"Coach? I thought we didn't keep the-".

"Shh, Tsutomu. I know." the coach said with a smirk, after locking the door.

Goshiki took steps back, until his back hit the wall. He was scared. He was terrified. Just the tone of the older made his soul leave his body. 

_In no way is this going to end good._

"Hey, let me leave, I need to clean up the rest of the gym".

Tsutomu tried to get past the man, but was soon stopped by a hand around his wrist, pulling him and making him stumble by the sudden contact.

"Not so easy pretty boy". 

And just like that, the worst night of Goshiki's life happened.

He was taken advantage of.

_And he couldn't tell anyone._

* * *

Today is sunday. Which means school is tomorrow. Which means seeing people again. Which means going to practice. Seeing Ushijima, Tendou, Semi, Shirabu.

And _him._

Goshiki wasn't ready. He has been staying in his dorm non stop, calling in practice sick. Luckily, no one suspected a thing.

His body felt dirty. He still felt those disgusting hands touching him as he sobbed, unable to defend himself. 

Maybe it was the fact that he was too weak. Or too scared. Oh hell yeah, he was terrified. His body was stiff. His mind couldn't process what was happening at the moment. Or it was the fact that, he got told that, if he protests or tries to tell anyone, he will immediately get kicked off the team.

He couldn't do that. Volleyball was too important. It was probably a one time thing. It won't happen again. He will be able to forget it and move on soon. He had nationals to prepare for. He had exams. He couldn't let it tear him down. 

But it was hard. It hurt too much. No matter how much he showered, he still felt as dirty as he did that day. 

But he deserved it. He couldn't defend himself. He deserved it, he deserved it, he deserved it, he deserve-

 _Knock_. 

Goshiki flinched at the sudden sound. He hadn't even realised he was crying. Fastly, he wiped the tears off his face with the sleeve of his hoodie and mumbled a quiet "come in".

At the door was no one else but Tendou Satori.

"Tendou-san?". 

"Yes it's me Tsutomu, I brought you food because i haven't seen you at the cafeteria or at all and I know you're sick".

"No, you really didn't have to. I ate already". 

Lies.

"Still, you need to eat to stay strong if you want to be the team's ace".

"Alright, thank you Tendou-san".

"How many times do I have to tell you that just Tendou is fine. Also, make sure to be at practice tomorrow. Coach said he needs you because he wants to show you something, I don't know he didn't tell us exactly but he needs you there". 

_No no no no. Please no._

"Fine, I'll come". 

* * *

And it happened _again_. 

And _again_.

And _again_. 

It kept happening for months.

But Goshiki couldn't tell anyone. He was helpless. Volleyball was more important. He couldn't afford getting kicked off. His dream would be ruined. And the Inter high prelims are soon. He will just keep everything for himself. No one needs to know. He's just being dramatic. At least he was helping the coach at something.

But why does it have to hurt so much?

Feeling those hands on his body at all times. Waking up from nightmares basically every night. Flinching at every sudden move. Becoming too scared of his teachers, or any other older men. Feeling so dirty. Crying himself to sleep every night. Being mentally and physically exhausted. His grades were dropping. He was paying less and less attention at practice. The fact that he knew the coach was staring at him made him want to puke. 

He tried to avoid it. He really did. He tried to leave practice with the third years. He tried staying close to them. If they were with him, he couldn't hurt him.

* * *

"Wakatoshi, have you noticed something weird about Goshiki? He's acting different".

"Yes, Tendou. He seems scared." 

"Maybe we should ask him about it? I don't want him flinching because of us anymore. Semi noticed as well".

"At practice tomorrow."

"Alright, miracle boy". 

* * *

The third years arrived at practice early today. Tendou said that they'll have more time to talk to Goshiki. 

They knew he was there already because his stuff was in the locker room. The coach was there too. But nothing was set up, so they went to the storage rooms, guessing that Goshiki was probably there too.

And they were right. 

But it wasn't how they expected. They did not expect to find Goshiki pushed against a wall, sobbing, while Washjiou was fucking sexually assaulting him. Both third years stood frozen. This couldn't be happening. Tendou was the first one to speak up.

"What the fuck?!"

The coach turned around, only to realise that he forgot to lock the door. 

"Get the fuck away from him now!" Tendou pushed the coach away and locked him out of the room, leaving him and Ushiwaka alone with Goshiki. Silent sobs could be heard, as they approached the younger boy.

"Tsutomu? Are you okay?" Ushijima spoke up first.

"I... yes, I am".

Of course, all three of them knew that was a lie. The tallest of them hugged the scared first year, holding him close against his broad chest. Both Satori and Tsutomu were surprised by the sudden act of the captain. He was never the one to show affection, so the hug was quite shocking. Goshiki tried his best to stay strong, but he couldn't help himself so he broke down in Ushiwaka's arms.

It took a while for him to calm down. He cried, he screamed, he trembled, he hyperventilated, he held onto Ushijima's shirt like his life depended to it. He knew that him and Tendou-san could protect him. He knew that all of this was over. He felt free.

But the third years were confused. How long has this been happening? Why was Goshiki quiet about it? Will people believe them? What will happen to their coach, and team? How do they prove that this was happening for real? They had so many questions, but they knew that now, the most important thing to do was comfort their underclassmen. When Goshiki calmed down enough, Tendou spoke up. 

"When did this start?".

"Like a month into my first year. If you remember the weekend I said I was sick and skipped practice. That was the first time he did it and I really didn't have the energy to come to practice and face him, so I lied. He asked me to stay back after practice and he did it, in this exact room. He threatened me that, if I told anyone, I'd get kicked off the team, so I shut up about it. He made me come early or stay late, sometimes even both and did this. That's why my from hasn't been so good lately, I'm sorry. I'll try my best to fix myself as soon as possible".

"Goshiki, first of all. None of this was your fault. Your form doesn't matter. I'm sorry that this happened to you, I'm sorry that you ever felt unsafe. Wakatoshi-kun and I will make sure we get rid of him. Who knows, there might be other victims too. We will call police and they'll help you. You will be safe from now on".

Tendou said, as he joined their hug.

"Thank you Tendou-san and Ushijima-san".

And just like that, Goshiki knew he was safe and that he won't get hurt again. 

**Author's Note:**

> so here it is. i know that everyone is probably out of character, so i'm sorry about that. also, there's probably spelling mistakes as well, since i didn't feel like correcting them.  
> and before anyone says anything, i am in no way romanticizing sexual assault. this is just a short fic. if this ever happened to you, please ask someone for help.  
> until next time :)


End file.
